Rugrats: The Musical
by celrock
Summary: An homage to the Bobby's World episode with a similar title. When Chuckie's fourth birthday party is rained out as a result of a thunder storm, the Rugrats try to make his special day a good one. Meanwhile, Zack reminds them it's a special day for him too, inspiring a day of musical memories!


Author's Note: Posting this to the regular Rugrats section for now, but might possibly move it over to the Rugrats/Bobby's World crossovers section at a later time, time will tell. For now, let's have what will be, my longest one-shot to hit Fan Fiction thus far!

Rugrats: The Musical

Summary: An homage to the Bobby's World episode with a similar title. When Chuckie's fourth birthday party is rained out as a result of a thunder storm, the Rugrats try to make his special day a good one. Meanwhile, Zack reminds them it's a special day for him too, inspiring a day of musical memories!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats or Bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, like Zack, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow Stories.

Location: Tommy and Dil's house, on Chuckie's fourth birthday.

It was Chuckie's fourth birthday, but it wasn't a very happy occasion at first, as no sooner had the Finsters arrived at the Pickles home, where they planned to have the party, when a thunder storm broke out, causing the kids to have to play inside.

"Oh Tommy, why does it gots to rain on my birthday?" Chuckie asked.

"Don't worry Chuckie we're gonna have lots of fun." Said Tommy.

"But what can we do?" Lil asked.

"I know, let's sing in the rain!" Said Phil excitedly, as he started to burst into song.

 _I'm singing in the rain, that's singing in the rain._

No sooner had he finished singing his one line when Chuckie stopped him.

"Wait a minute Phil, we can't sing in the rain, we're stucked inside. The growed ups won't let us play outside member?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh, yeah." Phil muttered, as he peered out the water streaked glass doors that lined the back of the playpen, when he spotted a tricycle out in the grass.

"Hey Lil, remember our trike?" Phil asked.

"Oh yeah! I remember our trike, I remember that's our favoritest song too! Remember Phillip?" Lil asked, as a flashback started.

The room transformed into the flashback to Phil and Lil's backyard, in the Rugrats episode, Music, when Phil and Lil are singing their song about a trike that is not for you, as they start to sing.

 _Lillian, Lillian. What are you trying to do?_

 _You're so dumb if you think that this trike's for you._

 _I told you it's mine already. But you can have our teddy._

 _We'll look neat upon the seat of a trike that is not for you!_

 _Hey!_

 _Phillip, Phillip! What are we going to do?_

 _I don't wanna go on this trike with you._

 _We could just try to share it._

 _Nah!_

 _Or maybe our mom can tear it._

 _We will look neat upon the seat of a trikes that are not for you!_

 _I said ..._

 _Not...for...you!_

No sooner had their song finished up, ending the flashback and returning them to the present day reality of Tommy and Dil's living room, when the rest of the gang showed up. Zack, Bobby Generic, Jesse and Peter all showed up to join in the party.

"Hey, what you guys doing?" Bobby asked.

"We were just singing about our tricycle." Said Lil.

"Yeah! That was the firstest song we ever sang to Dil. We're having a musical." Said Phil.

"Yeah, we wanna make today special cuz it's Chuckie's birthday and we can't have his party cuz of the rain." Said Tommy.

"Hmmm, I remember a similar experience. It wasn't my birthday, but it was raining, and I kept thinking of all sorts of great songs to pass the time." Said Bobby.

"Hey, that's a great idea Bobby, we'll call our musical, the musical of memories! After all, today is a special day for me too." Said Zack.

"What are you talking about Zack?" Tommy asked.

"I know, we metted Zack lastest year when my brother turndid three! So today, when he's turning four, it's been one year since we metted Zack!" Said Kimi with a smile.

"You've got that right! And today, we're gonna have the bestest day ever. Singing songs, dancing, and having lots of fun!" Said Zack with a smile.

"But we don't know how to dance." Said Chuckie.

"Oh sure we do Chuckie, remember when Angelica taught us how to dance?" Tommy asked, as he spotted Angelica's Cynthia boombox, the same one she used in the episode, Angelica's Ballet over on the floor. Looking around, he saw Angelica wasn't in sight, so approached the boombox, and hit the play button.

No sooner had he pressed the play button, when music filled the room.

 _Ready? Here we go now…_

 _Cynthia she's a really good dancer Cynthia, grooving to the beat now._

 _She's got those moves, as she's moving across the floor._

 _She's ready to break some arms, she's ready to break some legs._

 _Break an egg now Cynthia._

As the Cynthia song continued to play, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil had a flashback to the Angelica's Ballet episode, where they were dancing in her ballet. Unfortunately, the flashback was rudely interrupted when Angelica stomped up to the boombox and shut it off, noticing that the babies were not dancing anything like they did in her ballet, falling over on to the floor and rolling around, kicking their feat in the air and climbing on top of each other, giggling.

"Hey diaper snots, you know the rules." Griped Angelica.

"And what rule is that Angelica?" Zack asked.

"Uh oh, we weren't spose to touch her toy." Said Dil.

"Well, for a drool boy, you're finally learning something right. Though I should say, those weren't the dances I teached you when we danced to that Cynthia workout music." Said Angelica.

"Uh, Angelica, that happened a long time ago, how are we spose to member that?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah we're only babies, heck I can't even remember how many crayons I ated yesterday." Said Phil.

"I can remember how many crayons I ated." Said Zack.

"Oh yeah? How many?" Phil asked.

"None." Zack replied.

"Fine, just fine, just, don't touch my stuff, remember, I'm the only one in Toy Land." Said Angelica, as another flashback to the Music episode took place, this time to the musical number that Angelica performed in the episode, her rendition of the Toy Land song.

 _Toyland! Toyland! Get out of my way in Toyland._

 _While you're in my toyland, keep your fingers off, it's mine._

 _Toyland! Toyland! I'm never bored of Toyland._

 _While you're in my toyland, you gotta give me all your toys!_

 _Toyland! Toyland! I'm in charge of Toyland._

 _It's not little girl or boy land. I'm the princess of the place!_

 _Toyland! Toyland! Dumb babies can't go to Toyland._

 _It's only for the mostest beautiful girl in the world._

"Wow, that was a nice song Angelica." Said Kimi.

"Yeah I didn't realize you had it in you. So, wanna be a part of our musical Angelica? We're making a musical of memories cuz today's the day I metted you guys and it's Chuckie's birthday." Said Zack.

"Now why would I wanna be part of a musical starring a bunch of dumb babies. The only musical I'm gonna be a part of, is the Tantrum of the Opera. Yes, it's only the bestest musical around!" Said Angelica excitedly, as she held a hairbrush to her mouth, like it were a microphone.

"Wait a second Angelica, it's not Tantrum of the Opera, it's Phantom of the Opera, though I'm partial to The Confederate King and I myself." Said Peter, as he burst into song.

 _Getting to know you, getting to know, about you._

"Hey, I say it's Tantrum of the Opera, and that's what we're gonna do." Snapped Angelica, cutting Peter off from singing.

"Uh, Angelica, I would appreciate it if you didn't throw a tantrum today." Said Peter.

"Yeah it's Chuckie's birthday Angelica." Said Tommy.

"Who asked you anyway." Griped Angelica, as she stomped away from the toddlers, taking her hairbrush and Cynthia boombox with her.

At that moment, a loud rumble of thunder went off in the sky, causing all of the lights to go out.

"AAAHHH!" Chuckie screamed as he ran for Peter's stomach.

"Chuckie, it's ok, it's just the lights." Said Peter, rubbing Chuckie's back, as he continued to bury his head in Peter's stomach.

"I don't care I don't like the dark." Chuckie screamed, his voice somewhat muffled by Peter's stomach.

"Hey, why don't you try to think of a song that cheers you up. I can think of one right off. It's about putting your troubles away so you can be happy. Remember? You sang it to Dil a while back." Said Peter.

Chuckie looked up at Peter and tried to force a smile on his face. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh all right, I'll try." Said Chuckie, as another flashback took place, this time to his musical number in the Music episode.

 _Pack up your troubles in your old kid bag and smile,smile,smile!_

 _Eww! Yuck! Blah! Ahh!_

 _Scoop up the scary things that make you sad and put 'em in a pile._

 _Oh, no! Ahh! This stuff's never gonna fit!_

 _Everybody gets "ascared" sometimes,_

 _only at a while._

 _So, pack up your troubles in your old kid bag and smile,smile,smile, oh yeah! Smile, smile... smile!_

No sooner had Chuckie's song and flashback finished, when another clap of thunder was heard in the sky in the present time. At the sound of the rumble of thunder, Chuckie started shaking, clutching on to Tommy and Zack with all of his might.

"No, no no!" Chuckie screamed.

"It's ok, it's just thunder." Said Zack.

"I don't like thunder." Chuckie cried nervously.

"We're inside, it can't hurt you." Said Tommy.

"You babies are so dumb, that's not thunder, that's Reptar coming to get you." Said Angelica from the other side of the room.

"Come on Angelica, Reptar's our hero, he wouldn't try to come get us." Said Zack.

"Wait a second, that reminds me of something." Said Tommy, as he ran off to the toy chest, where he started tossing toys and other assorted items on to the floor till he found it. A paper towel roll and a ball taped together. He held it up to show everyone.

"What is that thing Tommy?" Zack asked.

"I've never seen it before neither." Said Dil.

"It's the people-ater, it will help Chuckie not be so ascared." Said Tommy.

"Oh yes, I remember that thing." Said Peter.

"You remember that thing?" Kimi asked.

"Yes, it makes objects come to life. Just don't give it to Angelica, I don't wish for her to turn me into a plastic army soldier toy again." Said Peter.

"And I don't want my bestest friend to get turndid into a doll again, or to be stucked to that train again neither." Said Chuckie.

"Come on Chuckie, remember?" Said Tommy, as he aimed the people-ater at a flashlight that had fallen on to the floor, along with an assortment of other toys.

No sooner had he waved his people-ater, when the flashlight turned into a glowing person, who started dancing around the room.

"Shine your light Chuckie, don't be ascared." Said the flashlight person, as it danced around the room and started to sing the Shine your Light song from the Rugrats Live Adventure show.

As it continued to sing, Jesse, Zack, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and the other toddlers joined in singing right along with it, all except for Peter and Chuckie, who just danced around the room. Then, all of the sudden, another flashback occurred, as scenes from A Rugrats Live Adventure appeared, and the characters, both original, OC's and Bobby, all joined in singing a medley of the songs from the Live performance, wrapping it up with Tommy and Chuckie singing their song from the show, If I Could Count to Two, with Zack joining in near the end of the song, as the three toddlers, sang the song in three part harmony, as the flashback ended, returning to the present day environment, as Zack, Tommy and Chuckie continued to sing, making all of the furniture and toys in the room come to life with the people-ater, and causing them to join in the singing and dancing.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Angelica griped, causing everybody to stop dead in their tracks.

"That's better. I'm not gonna waste being inside, listening to a bunch of dumb babies perform dumb musical numbers." Said Angelica.

"We only asked if we could count to two, we didn't get very far with our numbers, but come on Angelica, it is my special day to, and I'd appreciate it, if for once, just for once, you could be nice to us." Said Zack.

"Oh, and why should I do that?" Angelica asked.

"If you're nice to us, we'll let you be in our musical, and you can sing whatever song you'd like." Said Zack.

Everyone gasp. They couldn't believe that Zack was actually going to let Angelica play with them, as over the last year, he'd do everything possible to avoid her.

"Who are you and what did you do with Zack?" Jesse asked.

"I'm just saying, I think if Angelica learndid to be nice, and just, played along, she could have a good time." Said Zack.

"Zack's gots a point you guys." Said Tommy.

"I agree." Said Peter.

"Well, there is one song that comes to mind." Said Angelica, as she held her hairbrush microphone up to her mouth, cleared her throat, and began to sing.

 _My country, tears of thee_

 _Sweet land of lizzardy_

 _A bee I seen._

 _Land all my father buys,_

 _Land of my chillin' pies,_

 _For every mountain's eyes_

 _Let freedom ring!_

As she sang the song, a flashback to her performance of the same song in the Rugrats episode, Beauty Contest was seen. No sooner had the song ended, when Susie showed up with her birthday present for Chuckie.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Susie asked, as she approached Peter, the toddlers, Bobby and Angelica all on the floor of the living room.

"Oh, hi Susie, we're putting on a musical of memories cuz we had to play inside so Chuckie couldn't have his birthday party cuz it's raining so we're singing songs and having fun." Said Tommy.

"Wow, that's great! Happy Birthday Chuckie." Said Susie, as she handed him his present, a box wrapped in shiny green paper.

"Thanks Susie." Said Chuckie, as he tore the wrapping paper off of the package, to reveal a book.

"What's this?" Chuckie asked, holding up the book for everyone to see.

"It's a photo album Chuckie. Peter came over earlier this week, and helped me to put this together. It's got pictures of all of the great memories we've shared together over the last four years." Said Susie.

"Wow really? Well let's take a look at it then. I just hope there's no scary memories in there." Muttered Chuckie.

"Oh I'm sure the memories will be fun!" Said Kimi excitedly, as she picked up Tommy's flashlight off of the floor, and opened the photo album to a random page.

Upon opening up to the random page they came to, Peter instantly recognized the picture. It was taken at the Hobnick and Bob show where Tommy and the other babies freed those tigers, and Angelica performed for everyone. At that moment, Angelica came over to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Angelica asked.

"Oh hi Angelica, we're just looking at this book of pictures that Susie gave me for my birthday!" Chuckie replied.

"Yeah Angelica, remember this? When we went to Sloss Vegas and we freed the kitties?" Tommy asked, pointing to the picture in the photo album.

"I remember singing." Said Angelica, as a flashback to the Vacation episode took place, displaying Angelica performing her musical number, while the babies and Peter freed the kitties, the very last part of the episode. Yes, in this flashback, it was the version of the episode with Peter's appearance.

After this flashback ended, returning everybody to the present, Zack turned the page of the photo album.

"Wow! Neat trip you guys tooked to Sloss Vegas." Said Zack.

"Actually Zack, that's Los Vegas, and yeah, it was lots of fun." Said Peter with a grin.

Upon looking at the new page Zack turned to, Susie recognized it instantly.

"Oh wow I remember this, remember this Angelica?" Said Susie, as she studied the picture on the page, which was taken at Didi's baby shower before Dil was born, showing Susie and Angelica singing to Boris's accordion, and Angelica, all dressed up nice in her new party dress, bought especially for her to wear to the party.

"Oh yeah I remember this." Said Angelica, as a flashback to The Rugrats Movie at that scene took place, and Susie and Angelica started singing.

 _A baby is very neat; a baby is a special treat._

 _A baby has lots of toes; a baby has a tiny nose._

 _A baby is a little dickens, a baby is a cuddly chicken._

 _A baby is lots of joy..._

 _A baby will get all the toys!_

 _A baby has a smiley face..._

 _A baby is from outside space!_

 _A baby is extra fancy..._

 _A baby poops in his pantsies!_

 _Like a birdie, singing in a tree!_

 _More like Reptar, screaming in your ear!_

 _A baby is a gift, a gift from a Bob! A baby is a gift from a Bob, Bob, Bob! A baby is a gift..._

 _A gift from a Bob!_

 _A baby is very special!_

 _A baby is, is notttt!_

After the flashback ended, it was Susie's turn to turn the page in the photo album. Here, she saw a picture of Angelica singing on stage, along with some soomo wrestlers at a karaoke bar.

"Wow! I don't remember this Angelica." Said Susie.

"I do, this was taken when I metted you guys in Paris!" Kimi shouted excitedly, upon peering over Susie's shoulder at the picture in the album.

"Yep, and I sang there too." Said Angelica, as a flashback to Rugrats in Paris took place, with Angelica performing her number at the karaoke bar.

 _Bad girl, talking about the bad girl,_

 _Bad girl, talking about bad bad girl,_

 _Eat all the cookies in plain sight,_

 _Picking on the babies, oooh something's right!_

 _They're so easy! they kick and pee!_

 _There aint no no with me..._

 _You know you're smarter, than they are._

 _They try to look good, but they never get too far._

 _Bad girl, talking about the bad girl._

 _Hey! Hoot!_

 _Bad girl, talking about bad bad girl._

 _Bad girl bad girl good at being bad girl beep beep! Uh huh!_

 _Bad girl bad girl yeah that's being bad girl beep beep! Uh huh!_

 _Dumb babies, are wasting time,_

 _They give me their candy, it's mine it's mine!_

 _Hey mommy and daddy, spend money on me!_

 _Spend all your money on me..._

 _Beep beep, hey, hoot hoot._

 _Beep beep, hey, hoot hoot._

 _Beep beep, hey, hoot hoot._

 _Beep beep, hey, hoot hoot._

 _Hey babies, you see it's mine?_

 _Hey babies, I'm doing fine._

 _Hey babies, you see it's mine?_

 _Hey babies, I'm doing fine!_

 _That it's bad girl bad girl good at being bad girl beep beep, uh huh!_

 _That it's bad girl bad girl good at being bad girl beep beep, uh huh!_

 _That it's bad girl bad girl good at being bad girl beep beep, uh huh!_

 _That it's bad girl bad girl good at being bad girl beep beep, uh huh!_

 _That it's bad girl bad girl good at being bad girl beep beep, uh huh!_

 _Hoot hoot, hey, beep beep!_

 _Hoot hoot, hey, beep beep!_

 _Hoot hoot, hey, beep beep!_

 _Hoot hoot, hey, beep beep!_

 _Hoot hoot, hey, beep beep!_

 _Hoot hoot, hey, beep beep!_

 _Hoot hoot, hey, beep beep!_

 _Hoot hoot, hey, beep beep!_

No sooner had this flashback ended, when lightning flashed in the sky. Startling Chuckie, he looked out the window into the backyard at that instance, to see the Reptar wagon lit up.

"Uh guys, I didn't know the Reptar wagon could light up like that." Said Chuckie nervously.

"Oh Chuckie, you just saw the flash of lightning as it reflected off of the wagon out in the yard that's all." Said Peter.

"Remember our firstest adventure in that thing?" Phil asked.

"Yeah!" Added Lil, as another flashback to The Rugrats Movie took place. This time, the babies were pushing the Reptar wagon up the hill in the forrest, as another musical number broke out.

 _Forward, march!_

 _We are going up the hill!_

 _We go back there without Dil!_

 _But you guys, he's not so bad._

 _A frighty thing, he needs a bath._

 _Nah-uh!_

 _Uh-huh!_

 _Nah-uh!_

 _Uh-huh!_

 _Sometimes, he is lots of fun._

 _He's a big pain in our buns!_

 _Chuckie, do you think so, too?_

 _I just got a big boo boo!_

 _Nah-uh!_

 _Uh-huh!_

 _Nah-uh!_

 _Uh-huh!_

 _He's just a baby, don't you see?_

 _We love to leave him in a tree!_

 _He'll get better when he's grown._

 _We'd like to feed him to a toad!_

 _Don't you think he's kind of sweet?_

 _All he does is poop and eat!_

 _Chuckie, don't you like him too?_

 _I got a rock inside my shoe!_

 _Nah-uh!_

 _Uh-huh!_

 _Nah-uh!_

 _Uh-huh!_

 _Nah-uh! Nah-uh!_

 _Uh-huh! Uh-huh!_

 _Nah-uh! Nah-uh!_

 _Uh-huh! Uh-huh!_

While Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil were singing this song, and enjoying their musical memory, Taffy had arrived with egg salad sandwiches for everyone, since her power never went out.

"Time for lunch minis." Said Taffy, as she walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Taffy, I guess, we were so engrossed in looking at this photo album that Susie gave Chuckie for his fourth birthday, we never heard you come in." Said Peter.

"That's ok, and Happy Birthday Chuckie." Said Taffy with a smile.

"Thanks." Said Chuckie, as he along with the others got up off of the floor and went into the kitchen, which was lit by those battery operated electronic candles, to eat their lunch.

While the gang ate their lunch, Taffy sat down with her guitar, and played some music for them.

"Hey minis, how about some Patty Cake, Taffy style." Said Taffy with a grin, as she began to sing.

 _Patty cake Patty cake baker's man!_

 _Bake me a cake as fast as you can!_

 _Roll it, and pat it, and mark it with the b!_

 _And put it in the oven for the minis, and me!_

As she played her tune, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Peter all thought back to that day in the park when Taffy performed it for them for the very first time. After she finished playing that song for them, she performed a few of the songs that she's been known to do with Sherry Berry, which put Tommy into a relaxed trance, as he nearly forgot about his sandwich. Everyone else was nearly finished, except for him.

"Tommy! Tommy! You gonna finish your lunch?" Dil asked.

"Oh, yeah." Said Tommy, returning from his daydream of Sherry Berry in his mind, and finishing his sandwich.

"You've got a thing for Taffy, don't you Tommy?" Peter asked.

"No, Sherry Berry, the firstest one I heardid play those songs that Taffy was singing to us just now." Said Tommy with a grin.

"I remember I was the firstest one to introduce you to Sherry Berry. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't know who she was." Said Zack.

"Yeah! And I would have never gone to music class and played innerments neither." Replied Tommy.

"Remember the firstest time we played innerments?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, we tried to be famous." Said Chuckie, as a flashback to the Famous Babies episode took place.

"Babies and gentlemen, please give it up for, the babies!" Shouted Angelica, as she introduced Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, who all had instruments in their hands on the playground. Chuckie, with a microphone.

"Uh, we're gonna sing a song. Uh, what are we suppose to sing?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"Come on Chuckie we're losing them." Griped Angelica.

Chuckie hesitated, unsure of what to do, so Angelica walked up behind him, and grabbed a clump of sand off of the ground.

"The things I do for you babies." Muttered Angelica, as she poured sand down Chuckie's pants.

"I've got sand in my pants!" Chuckie screamed repeatedly into his microphone as he started wiggling around, trying to get the sand out of his pants, Tommy, Phil and Lil playing their instruments.

After the musical number ended, the flashback ended, returning everyone to the present, the toddlers, now back in the living room, after finishing their lunch.

"Wow! So what happened to being famous?" Jesse asked.

"Well, uh, that song gotted boring fast." Said Phil, as another flashback to Famous Babies took place, this time, later in the episode, after Tommy had suggested that they try to perform a new song.

"I wanna climb up hi, I wanna climb up hi." Sang Tommy as he strummed his pretend guitar.

"I got sand in my pants, I got sand in my pants." Said Chuckie over Tommy's singing.

Phil and Lil started singing their own songs, until everybody's different songs smashed into one another, ruining the performance.

"Guys, guys? AAAHHH!" Screamed Chuckie, as he burst into tears.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Lil asked.

"Guys, I'm not having no fun no more. I don't wanna be famous no more cuz, we're not no longer friends." Cried Chuckie through his sobs.

Ending the flashback, returning to the present environment…

"So what happened?" Zack asked.

"Well, we decided to not be famous no more." Said Tommy.

"Yeah we enjoyed being friends more, even if it meant not having a band, it's funner that way." Said Phil.

"I agree." Added Lil.

"So what other musical memories do you have to share?" Bobby asked.

"Hmmm." Said Tommy, as he crawled over to the photo album that was still on the floor, and flipped to a new page. On this page, was the Christmas card photo that grandpa Lou was trying to get taken on that day when the babies thought it was Christmas.

"Hey guys, remember when we had to remind Santa it was Christmas?" Tommy asked, as a flashback to the Let it Snow episode began.

"How can we remind Santa that it's Christmas?" Lil asked.

"Hmmm, well, if Santa knows if we're naughty or nice, then he can probably hear us too!" Suggested Tommy.

"Don't know if I like that." Chuckie said.

"Let's sing one of those songs that growed ups sing when it's Christmas. Then when Santa hears us, he'll know it's Christmas." Suggested Tommy, as he, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all burst into song.

The babies continued their babbling of different Christmas songs, until they heard some jingle bells and footsteps.

"Wait! Guys! Stop! You hear that?" Tommy asked, upon hearing the footsteps and jingle bells.

"It's Santa Clause!" Said Lil excitedly.

"He must of heard us." Said Phil, only to look up to see that Tommy's grandpa returned to the room, wearing a pair of Santa boots and placing down a tripod.

"Oh, I guess Santa didn't hear us." Said Lil disappointingly with a sigh.

"Yeah I thought it sounded pretty too." Added Chuckie, as the flashback ended, returning everyone to the present.

"So what happened? Did you guys finally remind Santa that it was Christmas?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, we made it snow and gotted our presents, only they looked like toys we had seen somewhere before." Chuckie replied.

"Ok minis, it's time for your nap." Said Taffy, as she lay down blankets and pillows into the playpen, and had Peter help her round everybody up, and get them tucked in to take their nap, Dil lying next to Tommy.

By this time, the thunder storm had stopped, but it was still raining outside. Feeling sleepy from the rainy weather, the bulk of the toddlers drifted off to sleep, except for Dil, who started to have his own montage of musical memories, starting with the earliest memory he had of bonding with his brother in the forrest. He was just a small baby, and Tommy was tucking him into his blanket to take a nap, and singing him a lullaby.

 _Baby, please, rest your head._

 _Soon we will be home in bed._

 _Until then, I'll protect... you like no other._

 _You're OK for a little brother._

"My Tommy." Said Dil, as he shared his blanket with Tommy.

"My Dil." Said Tommy, as he curled up with his brother, and the two of them, drifted off to sleep in the forrest.

Then, the memories swirled in a color whirlpool of blue and pink lights, as Dil felt himself transported to a later date in time. Now he found himself in his living room, propped up in that pillow while his brother and friends were trying to teach him about music.

"I guess, Dil didn't like those songs cuz, well cuz they weren't about him. And I've got a perfect song to prove it." Said Tommy, as he got down a music box from a chest in the living room, opened it up, and burst into song.

 _You make me like you if you knew I was gonna... I was gonna._

 _You make me hug you even and I didn't really wanna cause you ate a nanna._

 _Sometimes you make me happy, sometimes you make me sad._

 _And sometimes, Dilly, you make me really mad!_

 _But even when you gots a stinky diapee,_

 _you're still a little brother that I care for._

 _I guess you make me love you! Ooh-hoo!_

No sooner had Tommy finished singing this song to Dil, hugging him in a tight embrace, when Dil floated away, and found himself, another year older. Now, he was on the beach during the events of The Healing, surrounded by the Disney characters, Peter, his parents, all of his friends and their parents, and Tommy in the middle of the circle, an evil red and green glow in his eyes, that was starting to fade.

"I've got one, and if this doesn't work, then let's feed my brother to the sharks." Said Dil, as he opened his mouth, and started to sing.

 _You make me like you if you knew I was gonna... I was gonna._

 _You make me hug you even and I didn't really wanna cause you ate a nanna._

 _Sometimes you make me happy, sometimes you make me sad._

 _And sometimes, Tommy, you make me really mad!_

 _But even when you had a stinky diapee,_

 _you're still a older brother that I care for._

 _I guess you make me love you! Ooh-hoo!_

No sooner had he finished singing his song to Tommy, when everybody looked up to see two new figures, standing next to Tommy, which were the evil shadow of two-year-old Tommy, and the shadow of Abigail, who had traveled to their universe from some alternate universe many years in the future.

"Dil! Dil!" Called Tommy's voice, but it wasn't coming from the Tommy on the beach, but rather, from somewhere in the distance.

Dil looked around, but couldn't find the source of the sound. Then, he felt himself being shaken, only to find he was being awakened by Tommy, who was shaking him awake.

"Nappy time is over Dil." Said Tommy, as Dil opened his eyes, returning to the present day moment in the playpen, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I was just, having a dream of some interesting musical memories myself." Said Dil.

"What were your memories about?" Lil asked.

"Well, there was that time in the forrest when Tommy protected me and sang me a lullaby before we went to sleep. And then later, he sang me a song about me, and way later, I sang that same song to Tommy, when we had to get him unmeanied." Said Dil.

"Oh yes, I'll never forget when the shadow possessed Tommy's body." Said Peter.

"Actually, there were two of them." Said Dil.

"Yeah, and I was pretty awful. I hope I'm never that mean to no one ever again." Said Tommy.

"No worries, Dr. definsmirtz promised to never use that turn everything evil inator on you guys ever again." Said Peter.

"That's a relief." Said Chuckie.

"So, what other musical memories can we come up with?" Bobby asked, as he picked up the photo album off of the floor and turned to another page. On this page was a picture of Tommy in his cast.

"Oh wow Tommy, remember when you had a broken leg? Just a couple of months shy of the shadow incident?" Bobby asked.

"I don't wanna remember that Bobby, that was not fun." Said Tommy with a sigh, as he turned his gaze away from the picture in the photo album, not wishing to see himself with a cast on his leg.

"Yeah but I stayed with you while you got your leg checked out at the hospital. I even remember performing a song as we journeyed towards getting your x-ray. Remember?" Bobby asked, as he had a flashback to the events of The Broken Bone Experience, to that day at the hospital, when he saw pictures of bones hung up everywhere.

"They're like the dinosaur bones at the museum I went to with my kindergarten class!" Bobby exclaimed, as he burst into song.

 _Tom broke his leg,_

 _Tom broke his leg._

 _It's so sad, Tom broke his leg._

 _He had to go, to the hospital._

 _You've got more bones than me._

 _You've got many many bones._

 _Tom broke his leg,_

 _Tom broke his leg,_

 _It's so sad, Tom broke his leg._

 _He had to go, to the hospital,_

 _He's got the broken leg blues._

No sooner had Bobby's musical number and flashback finished, when Chuckie came up from behind him, and slammed the photo album shut.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Bobby asked.

"Guys, maybe we should find something else to do, I don't like seeing my bestest friend so sad." Said Chuckie.

"It's ok Chuckie, it's all over now." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, and we stuck by you while your leg healed, just like I rescued your screwdriver in the park just a few short weeks ago." Said Zack.

"Yeah but boy did I miss it." Said Tommy.

"If I recall, you had the screwdriver blues!" Said Kimi, as another flashback began, going back to the events of chapter 11 of Ask the Dynamic Trio, only this time, the entire performance of Tommy's blues song would soon be made known to the world.

There Tommy stood, all dressed in blue clothing, as he looked out at an audience of his friends, a sad expression on his face, as a jazz band started to play in back of him, and he reached into his pocket to find nothing, so opened his mouth to sing.

 _I feel trapped, I feel trapped,_

 _Nothing left to do but take a nap!_

 _I can't get out, I can't get in,_

 _I'm stuck, inside the playpen!_

 _Oh what to do, oh what to do,_

 _I've gots the screwdriver blues!_

 _I losted it in the park,_

 _Didn't know it till it was dark,_

 _But now my screwdriver's gone,_

 _And that's why I sing this song._

 _Oh what to do, oh what to do,_

 _I've gots, the screwdriver blues!_

 _I looked everywhere,_

 _Under the couch, inside the chair,_

 _But it's simply, not there._

 _Oh what to do, oh what to do,_

 _I've gots, the screwdriver blues!_

No sooner had this musical number ended, returning everyone to the present time, when something miraculous took place.

"Yeah, those were quite some screwdriver blues, but thanks to me, Rosie, and her friend Skyler, you're not screwdriverless no more." Said Zack.

"Nope." Said Tommy, as he pulled his screwdriver out of his shorts pocket to prove Zack's point.

No sooner had he taken the screwdriver out of his pocket, when the lights came back on, and the rain outside stopped.

"Wow Tommy how did you do that?" Chuckie asked.

"Do what?" Tommy asked.

"As soon as you tooked your screwdriver out of your pocket, the lights came back on." Said Chuckie.

"Wow! I didn't realize your screwdriver had magical powers!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Me neither Kimi." Said Tommy.

"Uh guys, I think it was all, well, a cooencidence." Said Peter.

"Nah, I think Tommy just wanted to give me an extra surprise for my birthday. Thanks for bringing the light back Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Don't mention it Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Phil asked.

"Anyone wanna go outside and play the parashoot game?" Jesse asked.

"Ok." Said Chuckie, as everybody headed out to the backyard where they found the parashoot in the kitchen on the way out, and all of the toddlers and Peter, held the parashoot high above their heads, Peter, only at his waste because he's so much taller than the rest of them, and Chuckie, the birthday boy, ran beneath the parashoot, only to not make it out the other side before they dropped it.

"Help! Help!" Chuckie cried.

"I'm coming Chuckie." Tommy cried, only ending up right on top of the parashoot, rather than under neath, as he chased the giant lump beneath the parashoot around, which was Chuckie, trying to find a place to help him get out. Peter pulled back his side of the parashoot, to reveal Chuckie's hand, at which time, Tommy crawled off of the parashoot, grabbed Chuckie's hand, and drug him out on to the grass, freeing him from the trap.

"Thanks Tommy." Said Chuckie, as he gave his friend a hug, everybody else, dropping the parashoot and joining in the group hug.

They continued to have fun, along with some hotdogs for dinner, and because the power went out, there was no birthday cake, but they were able to have ice cream for dessert. After dinner and dessert, Angelica, Susie, Bobby, Jesse, Taffy and Peter headed for home, while Didi ran the toddlers who were sleeping over's bath.

Once in the bathtub, Zack struck up an idea!

"Hey! Who wants to play pirates?" Zack asked.

This caused another flashback to happen, as Tommy had another flashback to The Rugrats Movie, to when they were in the river in the Reptar wagon, bursting out into song, pretending to play pirates.

 _Slob the poop deck, Mr. Phil. Hoist the ankle, number one._

 _A pirate's life is a life for me!_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!_

 _I get seasick on the sea!_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!_

 _Hoist the Reptar flag real high!_

 _My sword is pointed to the sky!_

 _You need a patch across your eye!_

 _From Zanzibar..._

 _to candy bar!_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!_

 _We search for treasures near and far!_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!_

 _Beware your ship should cross our path._

 _We'll shoot a cannon through your mast!_

 _Remove your gold baboons by half._

 _Yo oh oh oh!_

 _A pirate's life is the life for me!_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!_

 _[ill] Adventure on the open sea._

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!_

No sooner had the song ended when Chuckie fell into the river, about to get eaten by a fish. Then, something happened that was totally unexpected. While Chuckie was in the river, he grew from the size and age he was at the events of going overboard, to his present day four-year-old self, and the Reptar wagon transformed into a wooden boat, which held two-year-old Tommy up front, next to twenty-months-old Zack, now wearing pirate hats, and seated behind them in the boat were two-year-old Phil, Lil and Kimi, and one-year-old Dil. Kimi helped her brother get back into the boat, as they continued to float down the river, bursting into song again, with a slight change. Zack and Tommy sang the lines that Tommy sang in the original song, while Dil and Kimi joined in with Phil and Lil, Dil singing along with Phil, and Kimi singing along with Lil. For this reason, some of the lyrics slightly changed.

 _Slob the poop deck, Mr. Phil and Dil. Hoist the ankle, number one._

 _A pirate's life is a life for us!_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!_

 _I get seasick on the sea!_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!_

 _Hoist the Reptar flag real high!_

 _Our swords our pointed to the sky!_

 _You need a patch across your eye!_

 _From Zanzibar..._

 _to candy bar!_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!_

 _We search for treasures near and far!_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!_

 _Beware your ship should cross our path._

 _We'll shoot a cannon through your mast!_

 _Remove your gold baboons by half._

 _Yo oh oh oh!_

 _A pirate's life is the life for us!_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!_

 _[ill] Adventure on the open sea._

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!_

When this rendition of the song ended, the imaginary scene disappeared, returning to the bathtub, with Zack and Kimi giggling, and splashing water on to one another, the rest of the gang, giggling and playing in the water.

"You know what guys? I think we just made another new musical memory!" Said Zack excitedly.

"Yeah Zack, I think we did too!" Said Tommy with a grin.

"Thanks for making it a great birthday you guys." Said Chuckie.

"You're welcome Chuckie, that's what friends are for. After all, it's thanks to you that I have had a great year with some great friends like all of you guys." Said Zack.

Chuckie nodded, as Didi came into the bathroom to get the toddlers out of the bathtub.

"Ok kids, bathtime's over." Said Didi, as she rounded the kids up and got them out of the bathtub, dried off, into their pajamas, and everybody tucked into bed. Dil in his crib, while Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Zack were across the room in Tommy's bed.

At this point, Stu had come in to help finish getting the toddlers ready for bed and tucked in. No sooner was everybody lying in bed, when Stu and Didi stood in the door of Tommy and Dil's room, watching the kids drift off to sleep.

"Stu honey?" Didi asked.

"Yes Deed?" Stu replied.

"Do you remember Tommy's first slumber party?" Didi asked, as she gazed around the room at the toddlers, all snuggled together, drifting off to sleep, for whatever number slumber party this was, as they lost count a while back.

"Oh how could I forget! We were up all night, and my father kept trying to do something with apple sauce." Said Stu.

"Well yeah there was that, but do you remember that lullaby we sang to Tommy?" Didi asked.

"Uh yeah, I think so." Said Stu, as he opened his mouth and began to sing.

As he and Didi sang the lullaby, unknown to them, Tommy was still awake, as he had a flashback to when that all went down, now seeing his mom as the moon in his moble and his dad as the cloud, as they sang and rocked his younger self to sleep.

 _It's your bedtime, champ._

 _Umm... Let's turn out the lamp_

 _You'll feel better tomorrow._

 _But this song you can borrow._

 _If your cheeks are so red,_

 _and there's heat in your head,_

 _then we'll call the doctor._

 _His name's Herman Schachter._

 _Cause you're our little boy._

 _You're our pride and joy._

 _And we think you're the best._

 _So goodnight; get some rest._

As soon as the song ended, younger Tommy let out a moan.

"Uh oh, maybe he isn't faking it." Said Angelica.

No sooner had she said this, when Tommy threw up all over her.

Angelica started crying, as she ran off.

"Wait up muffin you're dripping everywhere!" Drew called, as he chased after his daughter.

"That's my boy." Said Lou, as Tommy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, showing the inside of his eyelids.

When the eyelids opened though, they were no longer younger Tommy's like in the original Slumber Party episode, but rather, it was a new day back in the present, the day after Chuckie's fourth birthday, as the eyelids that opened belonged to Zack, who opened his eyes to see a bright beam of sunlight streaming in through the window of Tommy and Dil's bedroom. Bothered by the bright light, he quickly turned his gaze away from the window, to notice Tommy was sleeping next to him. Zack slowly sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes and waking up. No sooner was he waking up, when the other toddlers surrounding him, started to stir.

"Well what do you know guys, the rain is all gone, and it's gonna be a beautiful sunny day." Said Zack.

"Sorry about yesterday." Said Phil.

"Sorry, guys, are you kidding? Yesterday was the bestest day ever!" Said Chuckie.

"I agree!" Said Zack.

"Why do you say that guys?" Tommy asked.

"Well, maybe it rained a lot and we had to spend much of the day inside in the dark, but making music together, learning about those memories and remembering times of our past was not only fun, but it was just, great, us all being together! Birthdays and anniversaries are not about what you do to celebrate them, they're about who you spend them with, and after knowing you guys for a whole year, I wouldn't pick anybody else to be my bestest friends. Sure maybe at first, I only warmed up to Chuckie, but after getting to know the rest of you guys, and being there through all of the adventures, the illnesses, the playtime, the laughter, the evil shadows possessing bodies, and the pains of getting new teeth, well, it all made it worth while, cuz we never lefted one another's side, no matter what, and I only hope that the good times continue, for many more years to come." Said Zack, as the young toddler jumped out of bed, with a huge grin on his face.

"Of course they will Zack, you can count on us, right guys?" Tommy asked.

"Right!" Said Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil in unison, as they all jumped out of bed and huttled around Zack.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Cried Dil, as he hopped out of his crib and tottled over to join the gang.

After they all shared a group hug, they ran downstairs outside into Tommy and Dil's front yard, where they saw a lady dressed in blue clothing with dark hair, standing before them.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked, as he approached the lady.

"I'm Celrock, and I'm here to say, congratulations." Said Celrock.

"On what?" Tommy asked.

"For just, being there. You guys have been in my life for twenty-two years, and it's thanks to all of those great adventures that touched my heart, on both, Rugrats and Fan Fiction, that make me keep coming back for more." Said Celrock.

"No Celrock, we should be thanking you." Said Tommy.

"If it weren't for you, we would have never knowed Zack! And he's really cute!" Said Kimi with a giggle.

"Awe, thanks Kimi." Said Zack, as he hugged Kimi and smiled.

"Well, it's time for your musical to come to an end. So come on my little toddlers, everybody line up in the yard, and take your bows." Said Celrock, as Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Zack, Kimi, Dil, and then, Bobby, Jesse, Susie, Angelica and Peter all came into the yard, grabbed hands, and took a bow, as the Rugrats Wrap performed by Larry and Steve from A Rugrats Live Adventure played in the background.

No sooner had everybody taken their bows and the song ended, when they headed back inside Tommy and Dil's house, single file, except for Zack and Celrock, who remained outside. All of the sudden, a podium appeared, and Zack was placed behind it. Celrock however, came up next to Zack, and took the microphone to speak for a minute.

"Before we officially end what will be my one-hundreds story to hit Fan Fiction I would just like to say, thank you. Thank you to Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon for bringing these adorable babies into my life nearly twenty-two years ago. Thank you to Fan Fiction for giving me a place, to unleash my imagination, and live up to the true spirit of my kid like nature, no longer having to hide my true identity from the world anymore. And most importantly, I want to thank all of my fans who have stuck by me on my Fan Fiction journey thus far. A big thanks to all of you. To El Nugget, lilnate13, Jesse Barrow Stories, TCKing12, Nairobi-harper, babysmurfrock, olaughlinhunter, AsToldByHazelNut, Jessica-SymPie, Emma Pickles, TheUnkownAuthor, tropical blue jay, Sean-darrin, sovietlolliepop, AsToldByHazelNut, and just, to everyone who has let me borrow their OC's, as well as followed, favorited and reviewed my stories, but most importantly, for supporting me and sticking by me. You guys are the greatest, and here's to many more years together on Fan Fiction, as we continue to blossom as great friends, and read, write, and enjoy the Rugrats together." Said Celrock, as she smiled at the audience, and all of the people she thanked burst out of their seats in the audience and appeared around Celrock in Tommy and Dil's yard, giving her a group hug.

"Awe, you're welcome my friend." Said Nairobi-harper, as she gave Celrock a high five.

"And that goes double from me pal." Said babysmurfrock, as she gave Celrock a high five.

After that, Zack approached the podium, where he was handed a giant trophy from all of the authors and fans.

"Thanks everybody. I love you, and you, and all of you. You guys are the bestest! And there's no doubt I'll continue to appear more on Fan Fiction, cuz like my pal Tommy always says, a baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do, and by golly, well, that's what I'm gonna do!" Said Zack with a huge grin, as he smiled at the audience, and everybody cheered for him, while several fans gave him a standing ovation.

And this, ends my one-hundreds story, posted on my one year anniversary of being on Fan Fiction, June 3, 2015.

Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that story, along with the other 99 stories I've posted thus far. I should point out, that had my stories been produced as full-length Rugrats episodes, this particular episode, would have aired exactly one year later to the date of the premier of Rugrats and the Gray Plague, when Zack was introduced to the gang. And just because I've released 100 stories in 365 days doesn't mean I'm quitting anytime soon. Oh no, as long as I can, I'm gonna keep bringing you guys great Rugrats fan fic stories, because I enjoy doing it, and, well, words can't express how it makes me feel to flex the muscles of my imagination, and bring you all great stories, whenever I possibly can. Maybe they quit on television eleven years ago, but thanks to Fan Fiction, the Rugrats will never die, and that's a promise, that together, we can all keep in one way or another. Thanks for reading, and have a great day.


End file.
